Son sueños
by alwaysasusaku
Summary: Desde muy pequeña Sakura ha tenido sueños con un mundo que ella no ha sabido relacionar nunca, además, sólo tiene recuerdos a partir de los seis años, ahora, el día de su boda, es raptada por el que parece su futuro marido vestido de ninja, lo que con un carácter diferente a lo que ella conocía, y no sólo el, sino todos los de ese mundo han cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

Se suponía, que ese, iba a ser el día más feliz de mi vida, que cuando dos enamorados se casan, no hay momento más increíble que cuando das el si quiero a la otra persona, con la que compartirías el resto de tus días, bien, pues yo no era el ejemplo de ese suponer, no era para nada una novia feliz, y no porque el novio no fuese feo, o seco, o introvertido o no hablador, no, Sasuke no era así, era guapo, simpático, amable, extrovertido como el sólo, pero, el primer problema, es que yo no lo amaba, y, el segundo problema, es que me casaba por obligación.

A Sasuke lo conozco des de los seis años, bueno, en realidad, no tengo más recuerdos anteriores, lo conozco de toda la vida, es un punto a favor de que accediera a la primera a casarme, que conozca como es el, pero bueno la verdad que tampoco tenía otra opción.

Yo vengo de una familia muy recatada, casta, y religiosa, y mi aspecto, con el pelo negro como el tizón, y los ojos de color negro azabache, le suman que nunca me ha ayudado a encontrar a nadie con quien compartir mi felicidad, y eso, que sólo tenía 23 años, pero claro, cuando vienes de tal familia, y tu madre que era la que te defendía y te apoyaba para que no te casarás tan pronto, fallece, pues quedé a la disposición de mi padre, y él es de otra pasta.

Suspiré, me vi vestida de blanco por enésima vez, no quería por nada del mundo esto, pero las palabras de mi padre fueron claras. "Con ese aspecto no vas a llegar a nada, te casaré con el menor de los Uchiha, para asegurarte un futuro, porque si dependiera de ti, quedarías soltera y sin descendencia hasta morirte." Si, palabras duras viniendo de un padre, pero en realidad tenía parte de razón.  
>Llamaron a la puerta.<p>

- Adelante.- Dije, por el rabillo de la puerta se asomó Ino, una de mis mejores amigas, una chica introvertida y callada, pero muy guapa, rubia de ojos azules.- Pasa Ino.

- Estas muy guapa Sakura...- Sonreí, ella pasó y me giré.

-¿Y Naruto?- Pregunté, ella rió tímidamente.

- Fuera, no ha querido pasar, ya sabes que es muy vergonzoso con estas cosas.- Asentí, des de pequeño había sido así.

- Déjame que te ayude con el pelo.- Le di el peine a ella, era realmente buena.- No te veo feliz.- Murmuró mi amiga, levanté la vista hacia ella a través del espejo, suspiré.

- Yo no quiero esto.- Dije.

- Sasuke-kun es un buen partido, te cuidará.- Arrugué el ceño.

- Pero yo no quiero sólo eso, yo quiero querer a la otra persona, Sasuke es como un hermano desde bien pequeño...- Suspiré de nuevo, Ino no lo entendía, y en parte la comprendía, porque todos veían lo que Sasuke era.

-¡Ino!- Desde fuera la llamaron.

- Es mi padre, ahora vuelvo Sakura.- Asentí.  
>Me mire al espejo, vaya, que buena era Ino, sonreí, pero se me fue al momento cuando vi una sombra pasar por la ventana, me giré rápidamente, y antes de poder gritar, alguien me tapó la boca.<p>

- No grites.- Me quedé muy quieta, era la voz de Sasuke, alcé la vista hacia el espejo y ahí estaba el, pero con el semblante más serio y oscuro que le había visto nunca. Me soltó.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- Le miré las ropas.-¿Y así? Se supone que en media hora nos casamos Sasuke, ¿A que juegas?- El me miró alzando una de sus cejas, su expresión no era nada comparado a las de siempre.

- Nos vamos.- Me crucé de brazos.

-¿A dónde si puede saberse?- El se encogió de hombros y en un movimiento más rápido que la luz me tenía en uno de sus hombros.-¿Pero que haces?

De un salto subió a la ventana, y crei morir cuando salto de ella hacia abajo desde un sexto piso, me tapé la cara con las manos y chillé lo más fuerte que mi cuerpo pudo, cuando pensaba que nos íbamos a caer de bruces al suelo, todo se volvió negro y me di cuenta que el suelo lo habíamos traspasado, dejando ver agua.

- ¡Te voy a soltar, caeremos en el agua!- Puse mis manos en sus hombros y el me soltó empujandome levemente hacia adelante, un segundo después, en una aparatosa caída contra el agua, miré hacia arriba y lo q vi era lo lejos que estaba de la superficie, intenté nadar, pero el vestido pesaba demasiado, entonces Sasuke me cogió de la cintura y rápidamente pude respirar el aire exterior, el me dio la espalda.- Agárrate a mi.- Le hice caso y pasé mis brazos al rededor de sus hombros, el nadó hasta que tocamos la arena del mar, aún dentro de el.

-¿Dónde estamos?...- Yo miraba a un lado y a otro, habíamos caído en el mar, en unas aguas cristalinas y fijándome en la playa, de arena blanca, como si fuera el paraíso.  
>Miré al chico que era idéntico a mi prometido, también llamado Sasuke, que ahora me miraba con cara de sorpresa.-¿Que...?- Se acercó a mi con expresión extrañada y alzó la mano hacia mi cuello. ¿Qué iba a hacer?<p>

- Tu pelo... Es...- Salí de la ensoñación y miré el mechón de pelo que el azabache había cogido.

- Rosa...- Dije. Le quité el mechón y me miré todo el pelo que pude ver, rosa, rosa claro, lo miré con horror.

- Y tus ojos... Son verdes.- Fruncí el ceño y mire hacia el agua con la esperanza de que se equivocaba, pero para mi desgracia no, no se veía el color claramente, pero ya no eran nada oscuros, no quedaba nada de negro, eran claros.

-¿Porque me pasa esto?- El se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar de nuevo hacia la orilla, yo me cogí como pude el maldito vestido e hice lo mismo.

Una vez en tierra firme vi como diferente gente se acercaba todos vestidos de una forma muy extraña, fui junto al clon de Sasuke y caminé a su lado.  
>Cuando llegamos a la orilla mucha gente se acercaba a mirarnos, bueno, a mirarme, no creo que muchas novias con el pelo rosa aparecían cada día en esa playa, mire a Sasuke bufando y el inclinó la cabeza diciéndome en silencio que le siguiera, y así hice, mientras llegábamos al centro de ese pueblo, los comentarios acerca de mi vestimenta y Sasuke no pararon, quiero decir, ¿No veían nuestras caras? En serio podían llegar a pensar, bueno vale, lo decían, que yo ¿Me había casado con el?<p>

- Entra.- Salí de mi ensoñación y miré la puerta que había delante mío, él se había apartado a un lado para dejarme pasar.  
>Abrí con cuidado la puerta y empecé a subir las escaleras que había, pero me costaba.<p>

-¿Me puedes coger la cola del vestido, por favor?- Rodó los ojos y sin decir nada cogió la cola y de repente me entró la vergüenza.- Ni se te ocurra mirar debajo.- Me giré para andar y le oí bufar.

En cuanto entré en aquella sala un repelús me recorrió todo el cuerpo, iba a sonreír al ver a las personas que había en la sala pero la voz de una de ellas bastante conocidas me alertó de que eran sólo copias de quien había en mi mundo porque, de personalidad eran completamente diferentes.

- ¿Esta es la próxima?- La chica igual a Ino se acercó a mi y me miro de cerca.- Es una frentona,¿Como te llamas?- Increíble, la tímida e inocente Ino, vistiendo ropas cortas y destapadas y siendo grosera.

- Sakura, me llamo Sakura.- trague saliva.

- Otra idiota.- Moví los ojos a la derecha siguiendo esa voz, pero esta no la conocía, una chica pelirroja, sentada en un sillón me miraba con indiferencia.

-¿Quien es Ino?- La rubia se apartó de golpe de mi y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Como...?- El chasquido de una lengua detrás de ella la hizo girarse.

- A mi también me conocía.- Dijo Sasuke, me mordí el labio.

- Dejadla ya, bastantes emociones ha tenido hoy.- Un rubio apartó a Ino, Naruto, pero muy diferente a lo que yo recordaba, el Naruto serio, antipático y tímido, se había convertido en alguien encantador, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Que cambio Naruto...- El chico rió.

-¡Eh! A mi también me conoce. ¿A quien conoces más de aqui?- Se apartó poniéndose detrás mío.

- A Hinata y... nadie más, creo...- Naruto rió y me cogió de la mano y me acercó a ellos.

- La pelirroja enfadona es Karin, el chico pálido, Sai, el de los dientes raros y los ojos color violeta, Suigetsu, y el de la máscara es el líder del grupo, Kakashi.- Terminó Naruto, yo me fui fijando en cada uno de ellos, no tenían precisamente cara de amigables.- Tranquila, son buena gente.- Gire la cara hacia Naruto que me miraba sonriente.

Al final el hombre al que Naruto me había presentado como líder, habló, después de un suspiro y levantándose para salir de la estancia.

- Preparaos que saldremos mañana, Sasuke, encárgate de la chica.- Y bufó, no sería agradable encargarse de alguien que no tiene idea de nada de aquí, pero, que se fastidie, el me había traído.

- Necesito cambiarme de ropa Sasuke.- Me miro con cara impasible.

- Métete en el lavabo, ahora te traeré algo, hay duchas también.- Me encogí de hombros cuando lo vi salir de allí e hice lo propio.

Cuando entré en el lavabo me tope con el espejo, Dios mío, mi pelo era una completa maraña rosa, lloriquee y me acerque, y mis ojos, ahora eran de un bonito color verde.

Me senté en la taza del lavabo a esperar a Sasuke.

Llamaron a la puerta del baño y me levanté de la taza.

- Adelante.- La vergonzosa Hinata se asomó.- Pasa.- Ella entró con ropa en las manos.

-¿Q-quieres que te a-ayude?- Señaló el cierre del vestido de la espalda, yo asentí.- T-te he traído r-ropa... Con este v-vestido no podrás n-ni andar.- Le sonreí a través del espejo.

- Eres lo más amable que me he encontrado hoy...- Ella me miró acabando de desabrochar el último lazo.

- T-todos son amables.- Sonrió.

- Sasuke no.- Ella me miró, realmente tenía una mirada preciosa, y más sincera y honesta que la Hinata del mundo que yo venía.

- E-es a su manera, es b-buena persona Sakura.- Me encogí de hombros.- Ya esta, t-te dejo que te duches.

- Gracias Hinata.- Cerró la puerta.

Me duché en seguida y me puse la ropa que me había dado, era cómoda, pero des de que llegué, me había estado preguntando a que época me habían traído.

Salí y me encontré sólo a Sasuke sentado en un sillón enorme, leyendo lo que parecía un pergamino.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- El negó con la cabeza sin mirarme.-¿Que te parezco?- Alzó la vista y se me quedó mirando, su mirada me hacia pequeña cada vez que fijaba sus ojos en mi, se encogió de hombros y me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, y así hice.

Caminamos en silencio durante el trayecto para llegar a su hogar, curiosamente había que pasar todo el pueblo porque su casa quedaba un poco retirada, y cuando llegamos, resulto que no era sólo una casa, sino un barrio entero, todo a medio reconstruir, había media hecha y la otra no.

-¿Que pasó aquí?¿No hay nadie?- El me miró fijamente un rato, hasta que no pude más y retire la mirada.

- Hubo un incendio, y todos murieron, menos yo.- Se giró y se encaminó dentro. Me acerqué al pequeño puente que comunicaba con la puerta principal de aquella enorme casa y toqué con mis manos la madera, un pinchazo en la cabeza me hizo agarrarme más fuerte, cerrar los ojos, y tener una visión, que me recordaba a los tantos sueños que había tenido sobre un lugar que nunca supe encontrar en mi mundo.

"_Un hombre anciano y una mujer rubia, que sostenía mi mano hablaban._

_- Un desastre terrorífico, no se como el joven Itachi pudo hacerlo.- El hombre suspiró._

_- Nosotros nos encargamos de ello Tsukase, iban a dar un golpe de estado y gracias a ese joven lo hemos parado.- Yo miré a mi alrededor, era un despacho y el hombre llevaba una capucha. Centre mi atención de nuevo en la que en ese sueño representaba mi madre._

_- Todos menos el...¿Y ahora que?¿Quien lo cuidara?_

_- Entre todos lo haremos doctora._

_Al segundo estaba yo de pequeña en frente del puente, agarrada a el, por si me caía, mirando aquel desastre._"

- Sakura, Sakura, reacciona, eh...- Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Sasuke, me había desmayado.

- Perdona, yo...- Me levanté corriendo de sus brazos.

- Entra.- Asentí, todo esto era muy raro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Nuevo fic! Qué os parece? Vale sí, parece raro, pero es algo más sencillo de lo que parece, jijiji, todo se irá descubriendo poco a poco en el segundo capítulo le aclararan más cosas a esta viajera en el tiempo.**_

_**chaoooo espero q os guste!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_Son sueños. **Capitulo dos.**~_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Era una casa enorme, vi unas escaleras así que supuse que tendría más de dos plantas, me fije en la espalda de Sasuke, me había traído aquí, y no sabía donde estaba.<p>

- Sasuke... Oye...- El llegó a una puerta y antes de abrirla se giró hacia mi.- Al menos me podrías explicar que leches pinto aquí, porque me has traído y no se nada, merezco una explicación.- El alzó una ceja, y se metió en la habitación, y cuando me fui a dar la vuelta el salió con un pergamino en la mano.

- Toma, léetelo.- Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya había cerrado la puerta, que simpáticos eran todos en este mundo.

Baje las escaleras y me senté en uno de los sillones que había en la sala principal, lo abrí.

Después de una hora leyendo, me di cuenta de lo que era, alguien seleccionado a través de una bola de cristal para hacer un viaje peregrino y salvar este mundo de un mal, que nadie había visto, pero que sino le rendían culto, este destruía aldeas enteras.

Bueno, ¿Y yo que se suponía que debía hacer? Ponerme un vestido de putón, y decirle, Hola guapo,¿Hacemos las paces? Claro, eso siendo hipotético de que fuera un hombre el que estuviera detrás de todo esto.

Antes de que pudiera presuponer más, me quede dormida en el sillón.

Abrí los ojos y me costó varios minutos situarme donde estaba, miré al rededor y vi a Sasuke en el umbral de la puerta apoyado.

- Hasta que despiertas.- Me incorporé y pasé por su lado.

- Tampoco he dormido tanto.- Fruncí el ceño encaminandome al lavabo, antes de entrar me giré y lo vi sonriendo de lado, dios mio, que tío más sexy.

Me miré en el espejo de nuevo, el pelo rosa, rosa muy claro, que horror, salí y Sasuke estaba leyendose el pergamino.

- Me lo leí entero anoche.- El me miró por un momento y asintió.

- Kakashi te dará más detalles.- Alce una ceja mientras salíamos de la casa.

-¿Y tu no puedes?- Lo vi encogerse de hombros sin mirarme, rodé los ojos. Seguimos caminando hasta la casa donde estuvimos ayer, e hizo lo mismo, me cedió el paso para que pasara.-¿Eres así de caballeroso con las damas o es que quieres mirar culos?- Me giré para ver su expresión, y me reí a carcajadas, lo vi sonreír de lado y negar con la cabeza.

- Eres una molestia.- Me encogí de hombros y llegue arriba y abrí la puerta.

- Por fin.- Dijo Karin.

- Vale, ahora que estamos todos, haremos el planteo del viaje y partiremos.- Dijo Kakashi.

- Yo tengo una pregunta Kakashi-sensei.- Dijo de nuevo la pelirroja, el la miró.-¿Porque se tuvo que ir ella a casa de Sasuke? Todas se quedan aquí, ¿Porque ella tuvo q ser la excepción?- Kakashi rodó el único ojo visible que tenía.

- Zanahoria, eres muy pesada, vamos a centrarnos.- Dijo Suigetsu sonriendo, ella lo miro con mala cara y cuando vi que era la única de pie, me senté entre Sasuke y Hinata, ella me sonrió.

- Bien, como cada año, realizaremos el viaje, Sakura.- Me miró.- Tu eres como nuestra salvadora, siempre elegimos a alguien del mundo paralelo, para que nos ayude con su don, a salvar nuestro mundo, de algo desconocido, que por no rogarle, nos destruye aldeas enteras, y así, cerrar el vínculo con el mundo del que tu vienes por fin.- Asentí.- Lo del don, pocas chicas que hemos traído han desarroyado uno, pero las que lo han desarroyado y, no han servido para acabar con las tragedias se han quedado, y las que no, se han devuelto a su mundo.- Levanté la mano.

- ¿Y si lo desarroyas, pero no te quieres quedar?- El se encogió de hombros.

- Pues te marchas y ya esta.- Entiendo.- Es un viaje largo, y nosotros te protegeremos hasta llegar allí.- Volví a asentir.- Bien, pues te llevaré a ver a la Hokage y marcharemos, ven.- Me levanté y también lo hizo Sasuke.

- Tengo que hablar contigo Kakashi.- Todos lo miraron extrañados.

- Bien, ven con nosotros.- Miré a Karin e Ino, no estaban muy entusiasmadas.

Salimos de la estancia y anduvimos por la calle principal, hasta que Kakashi hablo.

- Sakura.- Lo miré.- Hablaré con Sasuke por allí arriba- Me señaló los tejados.- Ahora bajaremos, pero sigue andando por aquí.- Asentí no muy convencida de sus palabras pero lo entendí en cuanto de un salto subieron al tejado, me quedé blanca.

Un rato después bajaron a mi alcance.

- Sakura, ¿Recuerdas haber tenido siempre el pelo y los ojos negros?- Fruncí el ceño.

- Lo raro es que recordara tenerlo así.- Se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a caminar a mi lado.

Llegamos a una gran torre, en la que pájaros y personas salían de las ventanas, increíble.

Dentro de esa torre era un caos, todo el mundo iba y venía muy rápido, sin mirar quien o que pasaba por su lado, y sorprendentemente nadie se chocaba, Kakashi se inclinó hacia mi.

- Estas muy seria.- Intuí una sonrisa e hice lo mismo.

- Es increíble que sin mirar no se choquen.- Vi a Sasuke sonreír de lado.

- Eso es porque se sienten a través de la energía natural, el chakra, es una energía que usamos los ninjas para este tipo de cosas, saltar, correr, ejecutar técnicas, ya lo iras viendo.- Ladee la cabeza, prestándole atención al peligris.

-¿Ejecutar técnicas?¿Magia?- El rió.

- No, es mucho más sencillo que eso pequeña, créeme.- Miré alzando una ceja a Kakashi.

- Entra.- Fui a poner la mano en la puerta pero un chillido me paralizo.

-¡TE LO PEDÍ PARA HOY!- La puerta estalló en pedazos y antes de que pudiera tan siquiera chillar o sentir los pedazos de la puerta hacerme daño, alguien me apartó cubriendo mi cuerpo en un abrazo.

Miré hacia arriba y era Sasuke, poco a poco se apartó sin mirarme enfocando delante suyo con el ceño fruncido, hice lo mismo y vi que estábamos por lo menos a cinco metros de la puerta, ahora destruida.

Parpadee varias veces y cuando quise darle las gracias ya había empezado a andar, reaccione y le seguí hasta colocarme a su lado.

- Gracias Sasuke.- Como es habitual en el, pasó de mi, pero me conformé con que me escuchara.

Entré en la sala detrás de Kakashi y Sasuke.

- Eres muy bestia Tsunade casi me la matas, y no nos conviene.- Me asomé desde la espalda de Sasuke, una rubia espectacular, se levantaba de la silla.

-¿Esta es la próxima?- Sasuke se puso a mi lado dejándome a ojos de ella.- Es una cría y muy poca cosa.- Alce la vista con el ceño fruncido, abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella me corto.- No digas nada.- Sonrió.- Se te nota el carácter, apártate Sasuke.- Oí como chasqueaba la lengua y se ponía al lado de Kakashi. -¿Como te llamas?

- Sakura.- Ella me puso la mano en la frente y desprendió como un aire azul.

-¿Que más?

- Haruno.- Fijó la vista en mis ojos y rió.

- Interesante, ¿Podéis salir un segundo tu y Sasuke?- Sasuke se levantó y salió primero, yo le seguí.

-¿Pasa algo?- El se apoyó en la pared y se encogió de hombros.- Ya veo que contigo no podré hablar mucho.- Me recosté a su lado y me deje caer en la pared hasta el suelo y me cogí las rodillas.

- Nunca se había sorprendido al mirar a las chicas que traíamos.- Alcé la vista.

- Vaya...

- Eso era el chakra en todo su contexto.- Me dijo.

- ¿Eso azul?¿No hace daño entonces?- El sonrió de lado.

- Depende de como lo uses, para atacar hace daño, pero se puede curar también con ello.- Me quedé atónita.

- Increíble.- Oí pasos y fije mi vista hacia ellos, era Kakashi.

- Bien chicos, ya nos podemos ir.- Lo miré expectante.

-¿Pasa algo conmigo?- Pregunté.

- Digamos que nada malo.- Dijo el peliplata, que empezó a andar, yo miré a Sasuke y se encogió de hombros.

Ahora todo resultaba mas intrigante, le había causado curiosidad a la mujer Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueeeeno!<em>**

**_pues ya sabéis a que viene Sakura! Poco a poco se irán revelando más cosas, pobre que no tiene ni idea de casi nada!_**

**_que os parece el trato que le da Sasuke y el restO? Un poco seco no? Bueno todo esto se verá._**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_besitooos_**


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_Son sueños. **Capitulo dos.**~_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Ahora todo resultaba mas intrigante, le había causado curiosidad a la mujer Hokage.<em>

Una vez nos reunimos con el grupo Kakashi habló.

- Bien, ya estamos todos, haremos la primera parada esta noche donde siempre, allí planearemos el viaje y los lugares en el mapa donde pararemos, este año hemos descubierto mas guaridas, así que nos será más fácil librarnos de los que quieran raptar a Sakura.- Acabó.

-¿Perdón? Esa parte no me la ha contado nadie.- Puse mis brazos en jarras.

- No pasa nada Sakura-chan, nosotros te protegeremos.- Dijo Naruto alzando sus pulgares.

- O echarla que se la lleven lejos.- Dijo la pelirroja, yo alcé ambas cejas y le contesté, ya me había hartado de las tonterías.

- Oye, zanahoria, ¿Que te he hecho para que quieras que desaparezca? Porque estoy harta de ti.- Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Suigetsu empezó a reír y se acercó a mi cogiéndome de los hombros y empezando a andar conmigo.

- Esta chica es genial, nos llevaremos bien.- Dijo el peliazul.

A la noche paramos en un claro en medio del bosque, estaba reventada de caminar así que me fui a lavar la cara en un pequeño riachuelo, ya para irme a dormir.

- Oye frentona.- Me giré y vi a Ino mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Que?¿Tu también empezaras como Karin?- Sonrío.

- No, ella solo esta enfadada porque eres la primera que Sasuke la trata bien.- Rodé los ojos.

- A mi no me trata bien, es mas, no me trata casi, solo hace su trabajo.- Ella rió y se sentó a mi lado.

- Karin era una chica como tu, pero desarrolló su propio don, y como no sirvió, se quedo con nosotros.- Asentí.

- Pues sabiendo lo que se pasa no se como me trata así.- Ino se encogió de hombros.

- Dale tiempo.- La miré, ni siquiera sus rasgos eran igual que la Ino de mi mundo.- ¿Como me conocías?

- En mi mundo estabais vosotros, pero teníais las personalidades cambiadas.- Ella alzo una ceja divertida.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Sasuke era amable y hablaba?- Rió a carcajadas.

- Si.- me encogí de hombros.- Me iba a casar con el.- Ella se cayó para atrás de la risa.

-¿Por eso ibas de novia?- Asentí.-¿Y lo sabe el?- Fruncí el ceño.

- Bueno, cuando llegó le dije que que hacia allí si en nada nos íbamos a ver en el altar, y que hacia vestido así.- Ella río de nuevo.

- No solemos enfatizar mucho con las chicas que vienen aquí.- Me giré hacia la voz, era Sai.

-¿Porque? Somos personas, no creo que ningún motivo pese tanto como para discriminarnos.- Dije cogiendome las rodillas, el se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.- Es raro.

- Si, bueno, tuvo un pasado un poco caótico, pero al final cuando lo conoces es buen tío.- Sonreí y asentí.

- Ino.- Nos giramos hacia Sasuke.- Kakashi dice que vayas, quiere hablar con Tsunade.- Ella asintió y se levanto poniéndome una mano en el hombro y sonriéndome.

- Ha resultado ser maja.- Llegó hasta ponerse delante mío y me tiro algo, lo mire extrañada y lo abrí, era un bocadillo.- Gracias.

- Sino comes no aguantaras nada, me ha obligado Kakashi a traértelo.- Se encogió de hombros.

- Gracias igualmente.- Le di un bocado y vi como se marchaba, después de comerme el bocadillo como si no hubiera un mañana, me quedé dormida con el sonido del agua.

- Sakura... Sakura...- Abrí los ojos sin ubicarme y enfoqué a Hinata.

-¿Que pasa?- Ella sonrió.

- Es hora de irnos.- Asentí, me desperecé y lave la cara en el claro de agua que había, me fijé que justo acababa de amanecer.

- Es muy pronto.- Dije cuando nos reunimos con el grupo.

- Eres una dormilona Sakura-chan- Le sonreí a Naruto.

- Bien, pongámonos en marcha.- Dijo Kakashi.

- Eh zanahoria, tienes cara de no haber dormido...¿Otra noche buscando a Sasuke?- Dijo el peliazul, Sasuke siguió andando al lado de Kakashi sin inmutarse, y Karin se giró roja como un tomate.

- ¡Cállate dientes de sierra! Eres insoportable.- Se giró y alcanzó a Sasuke.

Giré la cabeza y vi a Hinata mordiéndose el labio mientras Naruto le hablaba, reí para mis adentros.

- Es un grupo curioso, te acostumbras.- Ino se puso a mi lado.

-¿Karin y Sasuke están juntos?- Ella rió y alzo una ceja.

-¿Eso piensas?- Me encogí de hombros.- No, pero Karin es una acosadora respecto a el, ya lo iras viendo.

- Pero...- De repente Ino me tapó la boca y me hizo un gesto de silencio.

Noté alguien al lado y gire los ojos para ver a Sasuke, me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me alzó a una rama de un árbol.

- Quédate aquí, no hables y no te muevas, ahora vendré a buscarte.- Asentí, me miró por un segundo y bajó. Me asomé como pude para mirar sin hacer ruido y vi que se acercaba un grupo de cinco personas.

Desde allí arriba no se oía nada, Sasuke me había dejado muy alta, y la verdad, daba miedo, estaba altísimo.

Un ruido me alertó detrás de mi y me giré rápidamente y chillé al encontrarme con un tío con una mascara en la boca y los ojos amarillos. El tipo me tapó la boca y caí con el al suelo delante de todos, ni mucho menos con la suavidad con la que Sasuke me había cogido.

- Habéis mentido, esta es la chica.- Los vi tensarse ante mi, mientras el tipo de la mascara me metía en una especie de urna transparente.

- No la conocemos de nada, ya te he dicho que este año no hacemos el viaje, es arriesgado.- Habló Kakashi,¿Qué?¿Porque?¿Pero qué les pasaba? Quizá lo hacían para protegerme... No, no creo.

- Si no la conocéis no os importará que la matemos.- Me giré para mirar al tío, y después al grupo que no me miraba.

- Por supuesto que no nos importa, como si os la lleváis bien lejos.- Dijo Karin,¡Maldita sea! ¿En serio no harían nada?

- Bien pues, que tengáis buen viaje.- La urna se empezó a llenar de agua, me iba a ahogar, Sasuke y los demás ya se habían dado la vuelta.

-¡Eh!¡No, no, no! ¡No me dejéis aquí!- Se giraron y al verme así vi como fruncían el ceño, pero con mucha sangre fría se dieron la vuelta.

El tanque se iba llenando, llenando, y yo daba puñetazos desesperada por romper el cristal, y cada vez eso cubría mas, hasta que se llenó del todo y aguante la respiración, y aún así, ellos seguían caminando sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola!,! Vaya tela no? Que pensais de todo esto?<strong>_

_**nos vamos leyendo**_

_**gracias por leer soletes! **_

_**Besooos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_Son sueños. **Capitulo cuatro.**~_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>El tanque se iba llenando, llenando, y yo daba puñetazos desesperada por romper el cristal, y cada vez eso cubría mas, hasta que se llenó del todo y aguante la respiración, y aún así, ellos seguían caminando sin mirar atrás.<em>

De repente casi dándome por vencida, vi como Sasuke se giraba y se lanzaba hacia donde yo estaba, no conseguía oír nada pero vi como los demás se giraron impactados y Naruto y los demás, excepto Karin venían, un tambaleo en el búnker de agua, bastó para que tragase agua y perdiera el conocimiento.

.

- Sakura... Vamos, venga, despierta...- Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Ino y Naruto, escupí agua y me medio incorporé, miré a mi alrededor y vi a los tipos en el suelo, y a los demás aglomerados a un metro mío, entonces recordé que Sasuke vino por mi.

- ¡Sasuke!- Me levanté aun aturdida y aparté a todo el mundo y lo vi tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.- ¿Que ha pasado?- Miré a Karin.

- No lo se... Es muy raro, uno de esos tipos emitió como unas ondas antes de desplomarse, como el estaba cerca cayó desmayado, y a nosotros nos dolía la cabeza pero ni mucho menos esto.- Dijo Ino.

- ¿Cuanto hace que esta así?- Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas... Había sido mi culpa.

- Media hora... Más o menos.- Dijo Kakashi.

Le puse las manos encima y cerré los ojos para reprimir las lagrimas, es cierto que se podría haber evitado esto, quizá había sido mi culpa por no estarme quieta, o por ellos no haber actuado antes, o simplemente haberme dejado allí morir.

- Sakura... Me haces daño...- Abrí los ojos y vi un haz de luz verde al rededor de mis manos, había hecho presión sin querer en el pecho de Sasuke, retire las manos rápidamente y esa luz desapareció.

- Su chakra vuelve a circular...- Dijo Hinata. Todos estaban con la boca abierta y me miraron, el se medio incorporó y Karin le ofreció el brazo, me fijé que lo tenía lleno de mordeduras, pero...¿Porque tenía el brazo así? Sasuke la apartó y se levantó.

- Sigamos.- Suigetsu le ayudó y empezaron a andar.

Ino me ayudó a levantarme y todos me miraron.

- ¿Que?- Me encogí de hombros.-¿Porque me miráis así?- Ino sonrió.

- ¿No sabes lo que acabas de hacer no?- Negué con la cabeza.

- Es una técnica curativa.- La mire frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eso verde?- Ella asintió.- ¿Y como lo he hecho?- Ella rió.

-¿Sabes algo de medicina?- Me preguntó.

- Si, tengo la carrera.- Ella asintió.

- Te acuerdas del "don" que te hablo Kakashi,¿Verdad?- Asentí.- Bien, pues a través de la energía interior, el chakra, circula por todo el cuerpo, y depende del uso que le demos actúa de una forma o de otra, por ejemplo, Hinata puede ver ese circuito de chakra a través de sus ojos, yo, puedo comunicarme con gente que esta lejos o trasladarme a mentes, y tu, puedes hacer técnicas curativas.

- Pero no he hecho nada para que saliera.- Ella se puso delante mío y me extendió la mano, que tenía una pequeña herida.

- Concéntrate, pon las manos encima, e intenta sacar esa energía y pensar como se regeneraría esta herida .- Asentí, puse las manos encima de la suya, y cerré los ojos.- Bien, así es.- Los abrí y la herida se había curado.

- Increíble...- Sonreí.

Cuando llegó la noche, aun no habíamos llegado a la guarida para pasar la noche, Sasuke me había ignorado y la verdad, que no le culpaba.

- Ya llegamos, es aquí.- Sai hizo unos gestos con las manos y una roca inmensa en un árbol se apartó a un lado, yo me quedé boquiabierta y todos pasaron, una vez pusimos todos los sacos de dormir y la hoguera, cayeron redondos de sueño, a mitad de la noche me desperté de golpe oyendo a alguien moverse, me senté y vi que era Sasuke yendo hacia la entrada, volví a tumbarme pero no había manera de dormir, al final mi conciencia me hizo levantarme e ir en su busca, lo vi en la rama de un árbol donde no caía agua, porque llovía, en frente de la guarida donde estábamos.

No tardó en verme, así que de un salto se puso delante mío.

- Deberías volver a la cama, no es seguro que salgas.- Me mordí el labio.

- Gracias Sasuke... Por salvarme hoy.- Apreté los labios, lo miré y tenía alzada una ceja.

- Tu también lo has hecho, Kakashi me lo ha contado.- Me encogí de hombros.

- Ni siquiera se como lo he hecho.¿Que sois?- El sonrió de medio lado.

- Ninjas.- Abrí la boca pero pasó por mi lado.- Ve a dormir.- Hice pucheros.

-¿Y tu?- Me miró impasible por incluso creo que minutos mientras la lluvia caía detrás nuestro.

- Ahora iré.- Al final me encogí de hombros y volví dentro, poco a poco pude coger el sueño y dormir.

Me desperté cuando oí ruidos al rededor mío, abrí los ojos y me senté. Vi que Ino, Naruto y Suigetsu seguían durmiendo, sonreí, y vi que los demás estaban recogiendo, me desperecé y recogí el saco de dormir, metí mis cosas en la mochila, y fui a la entrada de la cueva y vi que seguía lloviendo, vaya, bueno, cogí la capa de la bolsa y me la coloqué, me gustaba, parecía medieval. Moví la capa dando vueltas bajo la lluvia de aquel bosque. Cuando miré hacia la entrada de la cueva, Sasuke estaba apoyado en un lateral, mirándome con una ceja alzada y sonriendo de lado, enrojecí hasta las puntas del pelo, entré en la cueva corriendo sin mirarle.

Emprendimos el viaje un rato después, cuando yo misma me di el placer de despertarles a bocinazos.

- Kakashi.- Le alcancé y me coloque en medio de Sasuke y de el, ya hacía más de media tarde.

- Dime.- El me sonrió a través de la mascara.

-¿Porque me querían raptar?

-Mmmm... Es algo complicado. Tsunade, la Hokage, heredó una especie de talismán, que nos permite viajar a tu mundo y seleccionar a chicas especiales para que nos pueda salvar, porque los demás países y Kages no lo tienen.- Arrugué la boca.

-¿Y como sabeis que será verdad que hay alguna chica que servirá para salvaros?¿De qué modo?- Pregunté.

- No lo se, es como la caja de Pandora que solo se abre si es Pandora quien se presenta, tampoco hay nadie allí esperando, pero es lo que pone en los pergaminos, y en lo que se ha creído siempre.- Alce una ceja.

- Suena a cuento de niños, en serio, no quiero discutir pero... ¿No habéis pensado que esto se puede arreglar de otra manera?- Los dos me miraron absortos e Ino me llamó.

-¡Mira Sakura!- Llegué hasta ella, estaba atardeciendo y pasábamos por un camino que rodeaba el río, había como luces dentro del río, de todos los colores, exclame una ¡Ala! Era muy bonito.- Son tipo luciérnagas, pero de río, durante el día no se ven pero cuando se hace de noche...- La miré y sonreía un momento después los chicos nos dijeron de volver a caminar.

- A la vuelta podríamos pasar por aquí, y quedarnos mas rato, ¿No?- Todos me miraron con una extraña expresión.¿Ahora que había dicho?

- Claro Sakura, claro que vendremos.- Me dijo Karin, se me hizo raro que ella fuera tan amable.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**upps que le pasara a Karin por la cabeza para estar tan simpática? Jiji**_

_**que os parece?**_

_**gracias por leer!**_

_**unbesooooo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_._

_Son sueños. **Capitulo cinco.**~_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>- <em>Claro Sakura, claro que vendremos.- Me dijo Karin, se me hizo raro que ella fuera tan amable.<em>

.

- No puedo mas... Me quedo aquí...- Me senté en una roca, llevábamos andando toda la mañana, por una montaña interminable, subiendo cuestas y no había nada plano.

- Tenemos que llegar Sakura, ya queda poco.- Arrugue el ceño.

- Poco quedaba hace dos horas también.- Naruto rió.

- Sakura-chan, el sitio a donde vamos te aclarará las cosas sobre este viaje.- Me crucé de brazos.- Y hay una posada donde podemos descansar.- Alcé una ceja.

- Está bien...- Me levanté y seguimos caminando dos horas mas, eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y tenía un hambre de mil demonios, habían pasado tres días desde que dejamos atrás aquel maravilloso río luminoso, y tres días que Sasuke no me hacia ni caso, y que Karin era totalmente su sombra, y no, no es que me importara, mi subconsciente me miró con una ceja alzada, vale, esta bien, me reventaba, bueno, me ponía de los nervios y solo quería arrancarle la cabeza a esa pelirroja, pero claro,¿Quién era yo para decir nada?

- Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Kakashi. Alcé la vista y me quedé muda

- ¡Que pasada! Esto es...- Empezó Karin, yo acabe por ella.

- El valle de la calma.- Todos me miraron.

- Si...¿Cómo lo sabes?- Me preguntó Naruto.

- Lo he visto en sueños...- Miré a Sasuke que me miraba interrogante, era como si mi cuerpo me dijera,¡Eh! Gírate, Sasuke te esta mirando.

-¿Que tipo de sueños?- Me preguntó Ino, yo me encogí de hombros.

- No se, pero esto se me ha aparecido en sueños...- Bajé la colina hasta el valle, y era todo como recordaba, al lado derecho un puente para cruzar el río y seguir por la montaña y al izquierdo la posada enorme, estilo medieval, y en frente, todo llano completamente, hasta un pequeño monte que si subías era una especie de mirador. Sasuke me alcanzó.

- No me habías hablado de esos sueños.- Lo miré de soslayo.

- No me has preguntado.- Sonreí falsamente y volví a mi paso delante del todo con Kakashi, era muy bueno conmigo, me había explicado casi todo lo que debía saber de este mundo, realmente tenía paciencia, y me gustaba que me hablase de aquí, todo era mucho mejor que aguantar a los tortolitos Sasuke y Karin.

Entramos en la posada y todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunté girándome hacia el grupo, Kakashi y Sasuke se pusieron delante mío en dos pasos.

- Honorable Gaara.- Anunció Naruto, en un tono muy formal, todos se inclinaron, y yo hice lo propio, oí como el señor este, (que parecía de mi edad) suspiraba, levante la vista.

- Naruto no...- Antes de que le dejara continuar Sasuke habló.

-¿Cuando tendrás lista la ceremonia?- El no le hablaba de Uds, que raro...

El chico se acercó a mi, era extraño, pelirrojo como Karin, los ojos azul muy claros y unas ojeras espantosas al rededor de ellos.

Me miró unos minutos y una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible surco sus labios.

- Tu eres la elegida, ya veo.- Acercó su mano a mi cara, pero antes de tocármela, Sasuke se puso delante de mi.- Mañana, al anochecer.- Todos asintieron, Sasuke me agarró del brazo y me llevó a un pasillo, con puertas, todos nos siguieron.

- Vale, suéltame, puedo ir sola.- Chasquee la lengua y moví mi brazo para librarme de su agarre. De una de las puertas salió una mujer.

- Ya están lista las habitaciones, podéis descansar tranquilos.- Me encaminé hacia la ultima por petición de Kakashi, y me encerré hasta bien entrada la noche sin cenar, la elegida...¿Y que tenía de especial una simple mortal como yo?¿Que tendría que hacer el día que llegáramos a la "ofrenda? Antes de seguir pensando llamaron a la puerta.

- Soy Hinata...- Me levanté de la cama y abrí a una Hinata en pijama, sonreí.- Te traigo la cena, n-no has comido casi hoy.- Le hice con un gesto de la cabeza que pasara.

- Gracias, la verdad es que estoy un poco desanimada...- Ella asintió.

- Lo entiendo, s-son muchas cosas...- Me encogí de hombros.

- Y nadie las explica...- Ella me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Todo s-saldra bien, estas segura con nosotros.- Se levanto y se marchó dejándome allí sola. Torcí la boca, me acabé la cena deliciosa y salí de la habitación, comprobé que no había nadie y salí al valle, me senté en una de las rocas por donde se veía un lago, había bastante altura desde donde yo estaba, así que subí con cuidado, en cuanto me senté y suspiré alguien apareció a mi lado, dándome el mayor susto de todos los tiempos.

-¿Como son esos sueños?- Grité del susto cuando Sasuke apareció a mi lado.

-¿Podrías avisar sabes?- Me volví a poner bien en la roca donde estaba, lo mire y vi como cruzaba sus fuertes brazos y ladeaba la cabeza.- Ahora ya no los tengo, des de que vine aquí no.- Estaba claro que Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que entablaba una conversación, el quería que se lo contase por mi misma, suspiré.- Soñaba con paisajes, con lugares, y en esos lugares había gente, pero sólo oía la voces, que me explicaban donde estaba, además vivía situaciones, parecidas a las que he vivido con vosotros, especialmente desde que me comprometí con el Sasuke de mi mundo - Giré la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, estaba en la misma posición, pero mirándome con una ceja alzada.- No me mires así.- Bufé y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Era como yo?- Lo miré, preguntándome a quien se refería, y caí. Incluso a oscuras sus ojos negros brillaban, este chico era un espectáculo.

-¿Y esa curiosidad?¿Celos?- Se levantó como para irse.- Esta bien, esta bien... No se puede bromear contigo.- Reí.

- Simplemente me resulta extraño que estuviéramos en tu mundo.- Asentí.

- En absoluto era como tu, era increíblemente hablador hasta aburrir, era divertido, bromista, amable... Era tu yo bondadoso.- Me miró desde arriba y yo me encogí de hombros.

¿Le amabas?- Lo miré fijamente, ¿De verdad me había preguntado eso?

- No.- Dijé convencida, el asintió lentamente.

- Deberías descansar.- Asentí, el bajó de las rocas, pero yo al intentar levantarme noté que se me había dormido el pie y resbale, conseguí apoyarme en una de las rocas más altas, pero me di cuenta de que Sasuke había sido más rápido, y no estaba apoyada en ningún sitio, el me sostenía.

- Perdón... Se me ha dormido el pie.- Apreté los labios y vi como el rodaba los ojos, me alzó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo y en dos saltos estábamos en frente de la posada, me bajó suavemente sin soltarme. Sonreí y moví el pie para decirle sin palabras que se me había pasado, me soltó y sonrío de lado.

- Eres un desastre.- Le iba a replicar cuando desapareció por el pasillo, hasta que se encerró en su habitación.

Llegué hasta su puerta y me paré de frente, puse las dos manos en la puerta haciendo un tipo de eco con las manos.

- Gracias.- Susurré a la puerta de madera, y volví a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente, Ino me tuvo que sacar casi a rastras de la habitación, estaba muy cansada. Cuando salí frotándome los ojos con los puños todos esperaban.

- Bien.- Empezó a hablar.- Ahora que estamos todos, y que a nadie se le ha dormido el pie.- Yo me desperté de golpe y noté como Sasuke a mi lado se tensaba.- Podemos continuar.- Todos miraban con extrañeza y yo mire a Kakashi con una ceja alzada.

Había notado toda la mañana que Naruto estaba mas serio de lo normal, alguien alegre que no para nunca, verlo cabizbajo sin decir nada me preocupó, cuando paramos a comer y el se alejó del grupo me acerqué a el.

- Oye.- El me miró.-¿Que te pasa con ese chico, Gaara?

- Nada, es un conocido.- Volvió a comer.

- Ya... ¿Que pasó?- Lo oí suspirar.

- Éramos muy buenos amigos, hasta que se convirtió en honorable, y digamos que hizo una serie de cosas que no gustaron a muchos.- Fruncí el ceño.

- Incluido a ti.- El me miró y asintió.-¿Que hizo?- Suspiró y se levantó marchándose.

¿Que ha pasado aquí?

* * *

><p><em><strong>holaaaaa!<strong>_

_**espero q os guste! Q pensais que ha pasado con Naruto y Gaara?**_

_**muchos besos lectoras!**_


End file.
